


Everything's coming up aces

by nearingexistence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Gen, Internalized Acephobia, Pride, Slight angst because Draco is a nervous bean, but only at the beginning, they're all in the lgbt community I could go on for so many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearingexistence/pseuds/nearingexistence
Summary: After the war, Draco has a lot of time to think. He's not used to that. Thankfully, Blaise is there to help! They get to talking about identities and Blaise suggests Draco accompany him to London Pride.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Harry Potter Ace Fest 2020





	Everything's coming up aces

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the HP Ace Fest 2020 and is based on prompt #103: "Two characters bump into each other at pride." Check out the other works in the fest if you have time!
> 
> Major thanks to randoyoyo for the support and for making sure my writing is coherent! Also thanks to the mods and other participants, y'all are a great bunch!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I haven't actually been to pride myself, so this is just how I imagine it would be!

When Draco first stepped out from the cab, he almost turned around and left right there. The sheer amount of people wandering the rows upon rows of vendors and stands made his stomach churn. But he didn’t. Instead, he shouldered his bag, steeled his nerve, and walked straight into the festivities of London’s Pride celebration. 

~~

It had been almost a year since Voldemort had been defeated and Draco Malfoy had spent most of it hiding in his new apartment on the outskirts of the wizarding world. If he was away from the world he couldn’t hurt it, and, more importantly,  _ it _ couldn’t hurt  _ him _ . He was lonely, sure, but several days with his thoughts made him come to terms with a few things. Primarily, he realized that his attraction toward women was, well, nonexistent. Every time he imagined marrying (or even just going on  _ dates _ ) with a woman, Draco felt awful. During his younger years, he assumed this was because he couldn’t imagine marrying the people his parents deemed suitable for marriage (namely other Slytherin purebloods, like Pansy). But now that the war was over and Draco found himself with nearly infinite options for female partners, he was at a loss.

After a week of stewing, Draco finally broke and sent a letter to Blaise about his realization. Blaise wasted no time responding back, the letter’s opening stating in his beautiful script, “You didn’t know? I thought you were flirting with Potter all of those years at Hogwarts!” Draco flushed at the thought. Flirting? With  _ Potter _ of all people?? Surely he hadn’t been. But the rest of Blaise’s letter was very relaxed and supportive, which served to uncoil the tension in Draco’s stomach. Near the end, he explained that he was bisexual and was actually still with a boy from Beauxbatons he had started dating during sixth year. 

Draco responded and they wrote back and forth fairly often after that, eventually deciding to meet at Draco’s place to discuss everything in person. They talked for a while over tea about themselves, their identities, and specifically Draco’s revelations.

“I just can’t believe I never noticed, Blaise. You’d think you would know if you’re not attracted to an entire  _ gender _ !”

“Well sure, but not everyone is as thick as you are,” Blaise said, laughing.

Draco choked on his tea at that, and his scowl made Blaise cackle harder.

“Only joking,” Blaise said with a grin. “You’ve had a lot on your mind these past few years, especially recently. You didn’t really have time to think about things like that, we were in the middle of a war.”

Draco sighed dramatically. “I suppose.”

“Plus, there’s no wrong time to discover your sexuality. In fact, it’s probably better that you figured it out now since you have your own place.” Blaise wiggled his eyebrows.

Draco squinted at him. “What?”

“Your own place,” Blaise repeated with a smile that made Draco feel like he was missing something. “So you can be alone if you want to  _ bring someone back here _ .”

Draco continued looking at him blankly. “What?”

“For  _ sex _ ! Merlin’s beard, I didn’t think I’d have to spell it out for you.”

“Oh,” Draco said, stomach twisting strangely. He hadn’t even thought about that.

“Why are you frowning?” Blaise asked after a moment. “If you’re concerned about getting a date, don’t worry about it. Potter and Weasley broke up recently and I’m sure he would be willing to—”

Draco grabbed the nearest throw pillow and whacked Blaise with it. “I  _ don’t _ have a crush on  _ Potter _ ,” he cried indignantly, straightening in his seat and electing to ignore Blaise’s snickers. “I’m not worried about getting a date, I just haven’t really thought about...sex.”

“Oh. Well, no time like the present. Try thinking about it now. What are your thoughts about you, Draco, having sex with someone?”

“Anyone?”

“Anyone,” Blaise confirmed. “Since you don’t feel attraction toward women, consider a man or a nonbinary person—someone you might have attraction for.”

Draco tried. He really did. But just the idea mulling over in his mind felt  _ wrong _ somehow. That wasn’t right, was it? He felt excited,  _ happy _ even, when he thought about dating someone who wasn’t female. He could picture holding hands with someone, pulling them close, stargazing late at night. That almost certainly meant he should be excited to have sex with them too, right? Draco cringed despite himself and turned away from Blaise, face burning with a mix of shame and irritation. “Never mind, this was a bad idea,” he said, jumping up from his chair and walking briskly to the kitchen. He banished the contents of his mug and began making himself a new cup of tea. He hoped Blaise wouldn’t see his hands shaking.

“What?” Blaise asked, eyebrows furrowing, not moving from his spot, save to follow Draco’s movements. “What was a bad idea?”

“This!” Draco cried, waving generally at the room.  _ Me _ , he continued internally.

“Us meeting or you thinking about sex?” Blaise waited for a response, but Draco fell silent. “What’s wrong?” he asked, finally. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, I just figured you would want to explore your options now that you’re starting to question your identity.”

“I do, it’s just…” Draco sighed, abandoning his tea and reluctantly making his way back into the living room. “I don’t want you to think I’m  _ weird _ or something.”

Blaise looked at him incredulously. “ _ That’s _ what you’re concerned about? Merlin, Draco, I would  _ never  _ think that about you, especially not about something you can’t change like your identity! I’ll always support you, no matter what you discover about yourself.”

Draco was almost taken aback by the unveiled determination in his friend’s words, but then he remembered that this was Blaise, his closest friend of more years than he could remember. The knot in Draco’s chest loosened a bit. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now what was it you were concerned about me finding out?”

“I...I’m not sure if I want sex,” Draco said quickly, eyes flicking to Blaise’s, and when Blaise stares back encouragingly, he continued, “Sex in and of itself is whatever, I don’t really care about the concept. But now that I’m thinking about it, I don’t know if I’ve been sexually attracted to anyone…and if I imagine participating in it myself…” He trailed off with a frown. “It feels gross. Wrong. My skin crawls like I’m covered in a film of sludge or something.”

“Okay,” Blaise responded, nodding. “That makes sense.”

“No,” Draco said with narrowed eyes. “No, it doesn’t. It’s weird. How can I not want sex? Just a month ago I was resigned to the fact that I would have to marry a woman and have children!” Draco blanched and he mumbled, “ _ Godric Gryffindor _ , I still have to produce an heir.”

Blaise exhaled, set his tea down, and fixed Draco with his patient gaze. “First of all, no, you  _ don’t  _ have to produce an heir. That’s not something  _ anyone _ can force you to do, you have the final say in what happens with your body.” 

Draco’s stare became a little less distant at those words and, as they registered, the tension began to slowly drain from his body. 

“Secondly,” Blaise continued, “What you’re feeling, or in this case  _ not  _ feeling, isn’t weird at all. In fact, it sounds like you describing asexuality.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s a sexuality of some kind—“

“No,  _ asexuality _ ,” Blaise corrected. “All one word. It refers to people who don’t feel sexual attraction at all. It  _ is _ a type of sexuality, and it can be used as an identity itself, as well as an umbrella term for identities on the asexual spectrum, like greysexual and demi-sexual.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. That was an option? That was a thing he could be?? “Oh,” he said finally. “So I’m...what, then?”

“Well, that’s ultimately up to you, but if I had to guess, I’d say you’re probably asexual.”

Asexual. Huh. Something about the word felt comforting, a pair of gloves that were exactly his size.

“Of course, like any sexual orientation, an asexual person may have any number of views on having sex themselves, so you can still be asexual and sex favorable.” Blaise explained. “From what you’ve told me, I’d wager you’re sex repulsed.”

Draco nodded, absorbing the new terms. That seemed to fit. Even just  _ thinking  _ about having sex made his stomach twist painfully. He had been so sure that it was just the idea of having sex with a woman, but thinking about other genders made him feel just as bad. He reached for his tea, then realized his mug was still on the kitchen counter. He sighed dramatically and rose to retrieve it. Blaise was just finishing his when Draco returned.

“So, would you be interested in going to Pride?”

Draco sipped his tea. “What’s that?”

“Think of it sort of like a celebration for people in the LGBTQ community. They give out information on different identities, host activities, and have a ton of pride related merchandise. It’s mostly a muggle event, but there’s usually a fair amount of wixen present.”

“That sounds interesting,” Draco responded. “Have you gone before? You sound rather familiar with it.”

Blaise nodded. “I’ve gone the last few years. My parents took me after I came out to them and later I found out that they actually  _ met _ at a pride celebration. The second year I went, I ran into Ezekiel, we talked for a while, and I found out he was from Beauxbatons. One thing led to another...and, well, we’ve been dating ever since.”

“Wow! Just like your parents.”

“I know,” Blaise said, shaking his head. “There’s just something about Pride. It’s special. Almost magical.”

Draco snorted and Blaise glared at him, but it was a fond look.

“Oh, you’re definitely going to Pride now, Malfoy. You’ll see what I mean.”

Draco made a show of exhaling slowly, casually checking his nails. “I  _ suppose  _ I can accompany you. It’s not like I have many plans these days anyway.”

“That wasn’t a request, but it’s cute you thought you had a choice in the matter.”

Draco chucked another pillow at him, Blaise followed suit, and the two dissolved into laughter as they narrowly dodged the onslaught of projectiles that followed.

~~

Draco blinked. For the first time in a long time, he stood in a mass of people, the scene moving and changing around him. He looked around for Blaise, but in the crowd it was hard to distinguish individual people, so he turned and started down one of the rows of booths. Where did Blaise said they were going to meet up? By the stage? Draco glanced around. He was just tall enough that he could see over the cloth booth roofs. Yes, there to the left of the food vendors was a large wooden stage. He quickly picked up his pace, weaving through the crowd toward that area.

“Draco!”

Draco looked up and was immediately relieved when he saw someone waving at him. Blaise was leaning casually against the stage, leather jacket slung over his shoulder, looking as if he owned the place. Maybe he did.

“You made it!”

“I did,” Draco said, joining him.

Blaise grinned. “Check out my shirt.”

Draco looked down and laughed. His shirt said “Bisexuali-tea” over a cute drawing of a teacup.

“Brilliant, right? I got it a couple years ago from one of the vendors here.” He gestured to the rows in front of them. “You should definitely check out what they have to offer. You could use a little more gay in your life.”

Draco snorted. “Being  _ gay myself _ doesn’t count, I suppose?”

“Oh, please, don’t make me laugh. We all know I’m the gayest thing in your life.” Blaise smirked and draped his arm over Draco’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’re young. Still plenty of time to train you.”

Draco jabbed his elbow into Blaise’s side, but Blaise kept talking as if nothing happened. Draco shook his head and smiled despite himself, not even minding when they wandered back into the crowd.

It was...fun. Like actual, real fun. They got some greasy but cheap food from one of the vendors and just talked as they walked around. Sure, the area was crowded and noisy, but it was a good kind of atmosphere. Everyone seemed genuinely excited to be present with others like them. Blaise stopped at an information table and grabbed a bunch of pamphlets about various LGBTQ identities for Draco and they sat on a bench overlooking a lake as he read through them, thoroughly engrossed in their contents. Blaise was more than supportive, entirely content to answer questions or explain concepts, and Draco, for the first time in his life, was starting to feel content with himself.

They eventually found themselves back at the food vendors. Draco was unfamiliar with most of the options, so Blaise bought them both a slice of pizza, calling it “muggle’s best invention since running water”. Once Draco tried a bite and nearly melted at the taste, he was inclined to agree. What was he doing eating sandwiches in his apartment every day when  _ this  _ was a food option? He immediately procured another slice and was enjoying it just as much as the first when he realized Blaise was waving someone over to them.

“Hey!” Blaise said, beaming, as the man approached. “What are you doing here? I thought you couldn’t come.”

“My dad sprained his ankle so we canceled the reservations last minute,” the newcomer explained, kissing Blaise on the forehead softly and leaning into his side. He looked like he was going to say more, but then he realized Draco was there as well. “Oh shoot! Am I interrupting something?”

Draco shook his head. “No, not at all. I’m guessing you’re Ezekiel?”

“That’s me,” Ezekiel said with a laugh, extending his hand. “You must be the famous Draco Malfoy. Blaise has told me a lot about you.”

“All bad things,” Blaise said, winking.

Draco rolled his eyes at him before turning back to Ezekiel. “Glad to hear my reputation precedes me. Well, my current reputation,” he amended.

Ezekiel nodded with an understanding smile.

“Ezekiel and I met at one of the poetry readings here,” Blaise explained. “He read this incredible piece about time and timelessness, about the world and our place in it. It was  _ amazing-- _ ”

“It really wasn’t,” Ezekiel whispered to Draco with a smile.

Blaise nudged him and shook his head at Draco. “It was the best thing I had ever heard. I think I may have fallen in love right then.” A clock chimed in the distance and Blaise drew in a breath, checking his watch. “Ze, we might still have time to catch this year’s!”

His boyfriend brightened. “Oh yeah, it’s scheduled for another thirty minutes, right?”

“Mhm,” Blaise affirmed, then turned to Draco. “Would you hate me terribly if my boyfriend and I left for a while to reminisce?”

“Yes. Definitely. Doing romantic things with your boyfriend when you could be spending time with me is entirely unforgivable.”

“Great, thanks Draco!” Blaise chirped, slipping on his leather jacket and looping his arm through Ezekiel’s. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

Draco waved them off with a poorly hidden smile, then resolved to walk around as he finished his pizza. He meandered around a crafting event he stumbled upon, marveling at the creativity present. How did people make such beautiful creations without magic? Draco blinked at the several foot tall paper dragon on the table in front of him, in awe of the detail work that went into making the scales, the wings, the tail.  _ Wow. _

“It’s amazing, right?”

Draco jerked violently, lurching away from the voice that suddenly appeared next to him.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you, Draco.”

He tried to catch his breath. Across from him was Hermione Granger, looking reasonably apologetic. “Granger.  _ Merlin’s beard _ , please don’t sneak up on me. My heart literally just stopped.”

Granger quirked her lips in a half smile. “I will do my best. For the record, I really thought you saw me when I walked up. I had been standing next to you for a minute or two before I said something.”

_ Had I really been that zoned out _ ? Thankfully Granger didn’t comment further, instead turning back to the dragon that so readily captured his attention.

“I haven’t seen you here before,” she said after a moment.

“It’s my first time.”

“Cool.”

Was this really happening? They were talking calmly, almost friendly even. Since when did Granger care whether or not he had been to Pride before?

“I started coming the year I realized I was trans.”

Draco turned to her, surprised at her honesty, but she was looking at the dragon, so he looked back at the dragon too.

“Cool,” he said, repeating her response. After a moment, he added, “Blaise suggested that I come after I realized I was asexual. And gay, I think.”

Granger looked at him then, a hint of a smile on her lips. “I’m ace too.”

Draco hummed, gaining a similar smile. They studied each other for a moment. Draco realized she was wearing a shirt saying “SPACE ACE” on a backdrop of stars and that her beanie was the colors of the trans flag. He really wasn’t very observant, was he?

“Did you come here with anyone?” Granger asked.

“Blaise, but he’s off galavanting with his boyfriend now.”

“I see,” Granger said in a way that made Draco think she had already figured that out. “Do you want to come with me, then? I’m heading to meet up with some of my friends now. For most of them, it’s their first time too.”

Draco’s stomach flipped. “Oh. Friends? Like...like Potter?” he asked, then hastily added, “A-and Weasley and, uh, Lovegood? Your friends?”

Granger was looking at him with a strange glint in her eye now, the same look Draco had seen her give textbooks and complex potion assignments. She was analyzing him. “Yes,” she said finally. “Harry is here. And a few of our other friends.”

“Cool, cool,” Draco replied, feeling oddly warm. What was that about? “I guess I’m not really doing anything else…”

“Great.” Granger took his arm and gently began leading them back through the crowd.

They didn’t have to go far. The crew came into view quickly, consisting of the two youngest Weasleys, Lovegood, Longbottom, and...Potter. Lovegood saw them first, lifting a hand to greet them, which (of course) directed the attention of the rest toward them.

“Hey!” called the youngest Weasley. “Pick up a stray on the way here, Hermione?”

Draco sputtered, very much thrown by this remark, but Granger just laughed. “Yep. But let’s try to play nice, okay? We’re all on the same side.”

“Of course,” Lovegood replied softly, nodding at Draco. The gesture was oddly comforting, and he found himself mimicking the action back.

It was a bit odd seeing the group in muggle street wear, but Draco himself was wearing something similar since he had been living in the muggle world for several months now, so the change wasn’t entirely unexpected. Lovegood was also sporting what Draco recognized to be the non-binary flag as a cape, a style that seemed common among those at Pride, and had a “she/they” button pinned to their shirt. The rest had a distinct lack of LGBTQ merchandise, which Draco took to mean they were probably also new to Pride.

“Nice cape,” Draco commented, trying not to sound awkward.

Lovegood smiled. “Thank you. You can get one as well, if that’s something you would be interested in.”

The older Weasley jumped in, “Oh I  _ definitely _ need one!”

“Me too!” chimed Potter.

“We can all get flag capes,” Granger said with a laugh. “C’mon, let’s look around.”

And so the group was off. Granger took the lead with Luna, the two swiftly guiding them around the area with almost practiced ease. The Weasleys and Longbottom followed immediately after, the redheads almost buzzing with excitement, seeming to reflect the energy of the crowd. Draco drifted at the edge of the group, partially to avoid awkward conversation and partially so he wouldn’t hold up the group if he lingered behind to look at something.  _ Unfortunately _ , he made a grave error in his calculations: being at the back of the group meant he was walking next to Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the golden boy of the wizarding world.

Potter was a bit of an enigma to Draco. Well, that was a bit of an understatement, Potter was the biggest mystery in Draco’s life. He had made it clear he didn’t want anything to do with Draco, especially as the years drug on at Hogwarts. When Voldemort returned and he was coerced into taking the dark mark, Draco was sure that was the end of things, that he would have to serve an evil maniac until he died. That Harry would write him off for good. Misidentifying the golden trio and convincing a group of bloodthirsty death eaters to release them didn’t matter, that was literally the bare minimum he could’ve done. If he couldn’t stop Voldemort, he could at least try to spare people from his wrath.

And then...Potter did the unthinkable. He won. 

Draco had come to terms with going to Azkaban with the rest of the death eaters, but when Aurors came for his parents, they didn’t so much as bat an eye at him. They said Harry Potter had defended him, had personally pardoned him from legal repercussions. Draco was baffled. Was that all it took to erase his place in the war? A good word from the golden boy?

He’d intended to write to Potter and ask him why he did it, tell him he was grateful. Actually, he tried several times, but he couldn’t get past the first line. “Hey Potter, thanks for saving me and the world, I guess. How’s life?” just seemed cheap, and besides Potter was probably already getting hundreds of letters just like that from his massive fanbase, so Draco eventually just gave up and forgot about it.

Standing next to him now, though, Draco regretted that decision. How was he supposed to make light conversation about sexuality when he hadn’t addressed the elephant in the room? He settled for avoiding eye contact and pretending he wasn’t extremely tense. Potter, on the other hand, seemed to really be enjoying the event. When Potter got excited, it wasn’t in the outward static of Weasley or Granger, it was the specific tilt of his lips, the quiet lightning behind his eyes, the soft insistence of his gestures. Despite his best efforts, Draco’s attention was drawn to him, and before long he found himself becoming infected by Potter’s relaxed, joyful attitude. 

“You seem like you’re having fun,” quipped a voice to his left.

Draco blinked, distantly realizing that he had been engrossed in watching Potter get his face painted and hadn’t heard anyone approach. Granger was next to him with a glint in her eyes that Draco didn’t fully understand. “Do I?”

“You do.” She glanced at Potter, then back at him. “Thinking about getting your face painted?”

“I...probably not,” he said. “Are you?”

“Nah, not really my thing. But Harry seems to be enjoying it.”

Draco stole another glance. Potter was turned away from the group, but the artist was working diligently and he seemed delighted to sit on their stool. The two were engaged in comfortable conversation.

“Yeah,” Draco replied, lips twitching upward. “He does.”

When Potter was finished, he walked back to the group with a bit of a spring in his step, grinning from ear to ear. “Look!” He gestured to his face. A rainbow flag was painted on one side, and the omnisexual flag was painted on the other.

“Brilliant!”

“Looks great, Harry!”

Draco nodded, the look really suited him. When he looked up from the facepaint and accidentally met Potter’s gaze, his breath caught. Had his eyes  _ always  _ been that green? He scrambled for something to say, but to his surprise, Potter looked away, flushing but still beaming. Draco’s eyes flicked to Hermione. She had almost definitely seen the exchange, given the grin she shot Draco, but she didn’t comment, instead herding their group toward the area with pride flags they could use as capes.

The younger Weasley made a beeline for the rainbow flags with Lovegood in tow. The older one grabbed a bisexual flag, holding it up to Granger, who had just picked up a trans version. Potter let out a delighted noise when he found the omnisexual flag, grabbing one and taking it to show his friends. Draco approached the tables slower, mulling over the areas. He found an entire section for ace and aro spec identities, his lips twitching upward as he held an asexual flag in his hands for the first time. He hadn’t been entirely sold on the idea of wearing a flag as a cape, parading his identity for the world to see, but holding the ace flag felt liberating, like a final affirmation that his identity was real and valid. It might be nice to relish in that feeling for a while.

As Draco paid, Longbottom came up to the table and bought a demisexual flag. Draco lifted his asexual flag with an acknowledging look and Longbottom did the same, looking surprised but also relieved. Draco turned to head back to the group and found Potter standing almost directly behind him.

“ _ Merlin _ !” Draco cried, clutching his flag to his chest. “What is with you Gryffindors and sneaking up on people?”

Potter rubbed the back of his neck and winced. “Sorry, I didn’t realize I would scare you. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I suppose so.” He stood there for a beat, waiting for Potter to respond, and when he just looked blankly at Draco, he continued, “Did you want something, or…?”

“Oh!” Potter exclaimed. “I was wondering if, uh, you would help me put on the flag? I can’t get the tie knotted correctly and it keeps falling.”

Draco’s eyebrows furrowed. Why would Potter ask  _ him _ of all people for help? Didn’t he have a throng of friends for this very reason? But he supposed they might have been busy, so he just shrugged and agreed. “Alright.”

Potter beamed, handing the tie to Draco and pulling the flag around his shoulders. Draco leaned in to get a better angle and pulled the bit of material through the loops of the flag, tying them together tightly, but with enough room for Potter to move and breathe. He stepped back after a moment and nodded, appreciating his handiwork.

“Thanks,” Potter said, his face breaking out into a flush that Draco didn’t understand.

He nodded in response. He was just glad to actually be of some use, to prove his worth to the group even if he wasn’t completely sure he wanted to belong to it.

Potter gestured at Draco’s flag, slung over his shoulder. “Do you want me to do yours?”

The easiest thing would be to say no, of course. A few years ago, Draco would have detested the idea of Potter helping him with literally anything. But things were different now and Draco realized that Potter wasn’t asking out of malice, he was asking out of a genuine want to help. How wild of a concept was that?

Draco draped the flag over him and handed Potter the material to tie it with. As he started threading the material, Potter asked, “So what flag is this? Is that—is that okay to ask?”

“Typically people ask if something is okay  _ before _ they actually do it,” Draco quipped lightly. “But yes, that’s fine. It’s the asexual flag.”

“Oh! Like Hermione. Cool.” He stepped back, having finished tying. “Is that too tight?”

Draco pulled at the flag experimentally. “No, I think it’s okay.”

Potter visibly brightened, that hum returning behind his eyes. “Great.”

At that, something shifted between them, almost like a switch had been flipped. The group resumed their wandering through the area with renewed vigor, but now Potter was making conversation with Draco, pointing out interesting information, tugging Draco over to look at various pieces of art as they passed by. It was nice in a way that Draco hadn’t expected. Potter was being  _ kind _ . To him! Was this friendship? Were they becoming friends?

Lucious Malfoy would roll over in his grave if he knew what his son was doing at the moment. Draco smiled at the thought.

The group meandered back through the crowd, some of them picking up various Pride merchandise or art pieces along the way. Draco decided to purchase a painting of a purple and black dragon, with a mesmerizing shimmer on the scales. Later, Potter bought some kettle corn when he realized Draco had never tried it, calling it a “travesty of the highest degree” that he had never had the sweet snack. Draco rolled his eyes at that, but caved and tried it at Potter’s insistence, almost instantly falling for the taste and texture. The next half hour consisted mainly of Draco stealing more kettle corn and Potter half-heartedly attempting to fend him off.

The group eventually settled by the lake Draco and Blaise had earlier in the day. The younger Weasley took her shoes off and walked partially into the water, convincing Lovegood and Longbottom to follow suit in the name of “exploring nature”. Potter and the older Weasley sat cross legged at the edge of the lake, deep in conversation, leaving Draco and Granger to their own devices.

“I like your painting,” Granger said.

“Thanks. I can’t believe no one bought it before I did, it’s incredible.”

She nodded. “It really is.” 

They watched the others for a moment. The Weasley in the water was now holding the semi realistic sword she purchased aloft, gesturing intensely. The other Weasley and Potter seemed enthused by this, eventually getting up and joining the three in the lake, their laughter ringing loud. The group began dramatically enacting an epic battle. The younger Weasley was at a distinct advantage due to her weaponry, but the others didn’t seem to care too much. Draco and Granger shared a similarly exasperated but fond look.

“Mind if we join you?”

Draco looked up to find Blaise and Ezekiel, hand in hand. “I mind a lot, actually.”

“Great,” Blaise responded, expression schooled as he plopped to the ground with his boyfriend in tow. “Granger, always a pleasure.”

She nodded at him with a smile. “And you as well. Come to see the show?” She gestured at the lake, where the battle had largely been reduced to a splash fight, a mix of giggles and outraged cries.

“I was actually coming to meet back up with Draco, but this is entirely more interesting. Popcorn, anyone?” He extended a box of the proffered snack to each of them in turn. 

They munched as they watched the scene unfold before them, shouting battle tips and chuckling as people achieved particularly hilarious attacks. Eventually the group tired themselves out and returned to the shore, soggy but happy. The Pride crowd was beginning to dwindle and Draco realized with a start that it was around dinner time.

Longbottom rubbed his neck. “We should probably go soon, right?”

“Yeah I’m getting tired,” the younger Weasley said as she cast a quick drying spell on herself. “Do we want to go get dinner or something? I mean we’re already together. What’s a couple more people than usual?”

“Is that okay?” Hermione asked Draco.

Draco looked at Blaise, who just shrugged and asked Ezekiel, who also shrugged. Draco laughed, shaking his head. “I guess that’s fine with us.”

“Amazing,” Potter said, grinning, and the group began walking toward the exit.

Draco was mildly baffled at the way the day had turned out. But it was a good kind of baffled? He managed to find some sort of peace with his identity, find others like him, and gain some sort of friendly status with Potter and his friends without even  _ trying _ . He stole a glance at the chosen one, swallowing a laugh when he realized the water in Potter’s hair was making it stand up on all ends.

As they approached the exit, Blaise inquired about what they would eat.

“Pizza,” Draco replied instantly.

Granger hummed in agreement. “Pizza it is!”

Draco stole another glance at Potter and happened to meet his eyes.

“Nice choice,” he said.

“Thanks,” Draco replied, then winked. “I try.”

Potter laughed, the sound like bells on the wind, and Draco allowed himself to relax. Blaise was right. There was definitely something magical about Pride.


End file.
